


Stand By Me ~ A Johnlockary Fanmix

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: For what was and what could have been...





	Stand By Me ~ A Johnlockary Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Made as an extra gift for **solrosan** for [the 2017 Winter Holmestice](https://holmestice.dreamwidth.org/465948.html) round.

  
  
  


**1 //** Maurissa Tancharoen  & Jed Whedon - Sigh No More  
**2 //** L'Orchestra Cinematique - Crazy In Love  
**3 //** Twenty One Pilots - Heathens  
**4 //** Depeche Mode - Policy of Truth  
**5 //** Nirvana - All Apologies [Live]  
**6 //** Glen Hansard  & Marketa Irglova - Falling Slowly  
**7 //** Tove Lo - Vibes  
**8 //** Bif Naked - Lucky [Guitar Mix]  
**9 //** Selena Gomez  & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song  
**10 //** Angel Haze - Counting Stars  
**11 //** INXS - Never Tear Us Apart  
**12 //** Semisonic - DND  
**13 //** Tyler Ward  & Lindsey Stirling - Some Kind of Beautiful  
**14 //** The Chainsmokers  & Coldplay - Something Just Like This  
**15 //** Smashing Pumpkins - Beautiful  
**16 //** Monarchy - Travelling by Ambulance  
**17 //** Bootstraps - Stand By Me  
**18 //** Lorde - 400 Lux  
**19 //** Death Cab For Cutie - The Sound Of Settling  
**20 //** The Meridian Studio Ensemble - Waltz For John And Mary [Extended Version]

[Stand By Me ~ A Johnlockary Mix](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake/stand-by-me-a-johnlockary-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [afteriwake](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
